


In the Great Hall

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Hogwarts fantasies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: Thank you to my lil sis Selly87 for fixing my tenses in this story (if there are still any mistakes, then they are completey my fault), I promise I will try and get them right from now on.





	In the Great Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lil sis Selly87 for fixing my tenses in this story (if there are still any mistakes, then they are completey my fault), I promise I will try and get them right from now on.

Draco was bored, the mindless chatter around him peppered with occasional bursts of laughter only served to give him a headache as he sat at the large table covered it delicious food that failed to improve his waning appetite. Turning his head to the side he glanced at Potter, who sat next to him but was busy having an intense discussion with the person beside him and paying no attention to Draco at all. If there was one thing Draco disliked it was being ignored and he knew just how to get Potter’s attention. A smirk crept onto his face at the same time his hand slipped under the table and inconspicuously landed on top of Potter’s leg. He squeezed gently and Potter turned to look at him with a frown. Draco just smiled wider and Potter replied with a smile of his own before turning away again and continuing his conversation. Well that was just rude, so Draco let his hand creep higher up Potter’s thigh, his fingers drawing patterns on the hard muscle. Potter turned back towards him, eyes narrowed and his frown deeper.

“What are you doing?” Potter asked with a hint of irritation in his tone and that just spurred Draco on to wind him up more. “Nothing,” Draco answered innocently while his hand still continued to stroke and squeeze Potter’s leg, inching higher so that his hand brushed the end of Potter’s currently soft cock under the fabric of his trousers.

“Knock it off Malfoy,” Potter hissed at him, his hand grabbing Draco’s and pulling it away to place it back on the wooden table. “Eat your dinner and behave yourself.” Potter said his tone hard. With that he turned away again. Draco was pissed off now, how dare Potter tell him off like he was a child! Ignoring him was downright impolite; he needed to learn a lesson about manners. Draco waited for a few minutes for Potter to become distracted by his conversation before putting his hand back on his leg. Potter’s head whipped around and his hand clamped down on Draco’s stopping it from moving higher. His irritation had turned into real annoyance. Draco knew if he continued that said annoyance would soon into anger. That though rather than convincing him to stop only excited him, making Potter angry was addictive and something he did whenever possible.

“Something wrong Potter?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, fighting back a smirk and keeping his expression neutral.

“I don’t know what you’re up to but pack it in.” Potter snapped pushing his hand away a bit rougher this time and Draco gave a small chuckle before putting his hand back on Potter’s leg, with a defiant look.

“Relax, Potter, go back to your discussion and don’t mind me.” Draco said keeping his hand on Potter’s knee but not moving it higher, not yet anyway. Potter looked like he’s was about to argue but turned his attention back to his conversational partner, who was calling his name. Draco waited and kept his hand still until Potter had relaxed, until he almost seemed to have forgotten the gentle pressure of Draco’s hand. He then quickly stroked upwards and not bothering to tease this time Draco headed straight for his prize and pressed his hand down on Potter’s soft cock. Potter jumped and his eyes were wide when they meet Draco’s, shock and embarrassment an interesting combination on his face.

“Malfoy…” Potter whispered but his words trailed off as Draco squeezed, pressing the palm of his hand down on the slowly hardening flesh.

“Hush Potter, otherwise people will see, people will know and we can’t have that can we?” Draco whispered back, his eyes never leaving Potter’s bright green ones. The way they burned behind his glasses able to pierce Draco’s, affecting him so strongly that his own cock stirred. Potter seemed to realise just where they were and his eyes scanned over the Great Hall, checking to see if anyone has noticed what Draco was doing under the table. Draco pulled Potter’s attention back to him with another squeeze before he traced the head of Potter’s cock with his fingers, making him moan quietly in the back of his throat.

“Please Draco…” Potter began but Draco had just undone the zip of Potter’s trousers reaching inside past his underwear to touch hot smooth skin. He thought Potter was going to tell him to stop, he still might but not if Draco could keep him distracted with his hand rubbing the now hard length.

“I wish I could wrap my mouth around you, you taste better than anything they are serving on this table.” Draco purred the words directly into Potter’s ear, from the corner of his eye he saw Potter’s fall closed, saw him swallow and felt the cock in his hand jump with desire.

“You like that idea; do you want me to get on my knees for you right here Potter? Want everyone to see me open my mouth and take you down to the base?” Draco continued to whisper. Potter’s breathing was speeding up and his hands were holding onto his cutlery so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Draco pulled Potter’s cock free and was now stroking him slowly in a loose fist, the touch teasing and not enough.

“What excites you about that idea Potter? Is it having all those people watching? Maybe you just like them seeing me behave like a whore for you…Or is it the fact you want them to see that I belong to you? That I am yours, that I am so crazy about you that I would get on my knees and let you fuck my mouth in a room filled with people if you asked me to.” Draco said his voice deep and breathless with his own growing arousal. Potter was biting down on his lip but a small whimper still slipped out as his eyes sought out Draco’s and Draco smiled at the power he has in this moment. The saviour of the wizarding world was looking at him, was begging with eyes that are usually as bright green as an Avada Kedavra but are now dark and smouldering with lust. Right now, Draco felt like the most powerful wizard in the world as he tormented Potter under the table with soft touches and dirty words whispered in his ear, surrounded by people who have no idea just how much control he had over their hero.

“Would you like them to see that Potter? Watch me with envy burning in their eyes that my mouth will never be on them, that only you know how warm and wet my mouth is and the sinful things I can do with my tongue. The things that make your toes curl and your balls tighten until you shoot down my throat. I’d swallow every drop, lick my lips and beg for more, I could live on eating nothing but your come.” Draco said quietly and Potter was clenching his jaw to keep himself from begging, from asking Draco to do just that. His hands still balled into tight fists on the table, holding himself back from pushing Draco down onto his knees. If they were alone, Draco would already be there and gagging on Potter’s cock as he thrusts it down his throat. Draco held Potter’s cock tighter, stroked it faster, eyes flicking around the room and checking to make sure they weren’t being observed. After all, the fantasy was nice but he didn’t want to actually be caught.

“Or would you rather bend me over this table, rip my clothes from my body with magic, your magic? Use it to stretch me quickly and add a dribble of lube, just enough for you to slide in easily.” Draco said the slutty words falling from his lips in a half moaned whisper and his own cock was throbbing almost painfully in the tight confines of his trousers as he began to regret his little game.

“Draco…fucking dirty bastard.” Potter muttered, his face red and chest rising rapidly as he panted, eyes locked on Draco’s and so full of desperation that Draco pitied him. Swiping his thumb over Potter’s leaking tip Draco stroked faster and made sure to twist his hand the way he knew Potter liked. Potters eyes fell closed and Draco quickly took his mouth in an open mouth kiss muffling and devouring the groan that Potter made as he came in Draco’s hand. They were pulled from their kiss by Headmistress McGonagall sitting next to Potter at the staff table clearing her throat.

“Please Professors that is not appropriate behaviour during meals, think of the students.” She told them in her strong Scottish accent with a hard look, Potter almost choked as his face grew even redder; Draco however just gave the Headmistress a nod of respect.

“My apologies Headmistress, I was unaware that kissing my husband would be too much for the little tykes to cope with.” he said only being a little cheeky. Even now, aged 28, she still terrified him and he had no interest in pissing off the formidable woman.

“Professor Malfoy, wipe that look off your face, young man,” she reprimanded him gently and turned her attention to Harry. Her eyebrows rose in mild panic.

“Harry are you feeling well, you look very flushed. Do you want me to call Poppy over to check you over?” she asked concerned and Draco only just managed to stop himself laughing at the redness of Harry’s face as he turned to glare at him.

“Harry’s fine Minerva, burnt his tongue on some food that’s all.” Draco lied and Harry was smart enough to nod in agreement.

“Very well,” she said frowning slightly before she was pulled into a conversation with Professor Longbottom on her left.

“Fucking hell Draco.” Potter mumbled a few seconds later, his face still flushed. The goofy smile he wore told Draco that he wasn’t annoyed at him, not now anyway. Draco just gave Harry a wink before lifting his come covered hand up and sucking one of his fingers into his mouth, pulling it free with a pop and chuckling at Harry’s widening eyes.

“I taste better,” he said before he vanished the come from his hand with a wandless cleaning charm and picked up his cutlery to continue eating. Smiling he chewed the well-favoured food and delighted in knowing that Harry was still staring at him. He felt entirely too pleased knowing that he currently had Potter’s undivided attention, just as he had intended when he started his little game.


End file.
